Mela Uireb
by Luthien Galathil
Summary: A simple movie rewrite with some added extras of my own ofcourse! Legolas for Arwen, AL slash, please R&R! And Enjoy
1. Flight to the Ford

Disclaimer: Alas I do not own any of it! The late great J.R.R. Tolkien does!  
  
Came to me while watching the end of ROTK for the ?? time (I've lost count at this stage!) And also while listening to Howard Shore's amazing soundtrack! Better win!!!  
  
A/N Please forgive the atrocious Sindarin, if anyone out there can correct it for me I would be much obliged!! It's a mixture of stuff from other stories and my own awful attempts at constructing phrases using Dave Salo's dictionary! Thanks to anyone whose Sindarin I have borrowed.  
  
"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?"  
  
"Athelas?"  
  
"Kingsfoil."  
  
"Kingsfoil- oh it's a weed."  
  
"It may help to stop the poison."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Strider scanned the ground quickly, the light of his torch cast flickering shadows all around. Bent low to the ground, he found the delicate plant among some tall grass patches. He flipped the knife quickly from where it rested in his belt and began to cut at a few of the stems. He stopped abruptly. A cool metal blade dug into the exposed flesh of his neck.  
  
"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?"  
  
Frodo felt the world around him fade into shadow and mists. His breath was drawn from his body in a wrack of pain and effort. He gazed in wonder to his right, as bright light seemed to him to shine through the darkness, and he saw, as in a dream, a vision ride towards him on a great white steed. His eyes widened in shock, the fair creature sprang lightly from atop the horse, his golden hair shook in the light.  
  
"Frodo, im Legolas, tol im tulu. Lasto peth nin, tol an i dan Galad." (Frodo. I'm Legolas, I've come to help you. Hear my voice, come back to the light.)  
  
The dazzling glow subsided, and there knelt before him a blonde elf, the beauty of which he had in his short years never seen. The fair being spoke quietly and quickly, this time using the common tongue "he's fading; we must get him to Rivendell."  
  
Strider lifted the small hobbit over to the white horse, and placed him carefully on the beast's back.  
  
"Who is he?" whispered Pippin, who stood transfixed near the spot Frodo had just been lying.  
  
"He's an elf!" Merry cried, and the wonder in his voice was not lost on the others.  
  
The blonde now spoke quietly with Strider, "There are five wraiths behind you; where the other four are, I do not know."  
  
Strider looked back at the Hobbits, his face grim. He turned to the elf beside him, "daro i na Periannathor, tóg im roch le." (Stay with the hobbits, I'll send horses for you)  
  
Legolas peered into his eyes, "im an rochon lagor; im innas maba ho. Ae im pul athrada an duin, beria balan od imladris ho." (I'm the faster rider; I will take him. If I can cross the river, the power of Rivendell will protect him)  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"I do not fear them."  
  
Pippin noticed the delicate touch of the Ranger, as he grasped the elf's hand in his own. As though a cloud had been lifted from his eyes, he suddenly understood who the elf was. Legolas sprang effortlessly onto the horse's back; Asfaloth wore no saddle, as was the way with the elves.  
  
"Legolas ride hard, don't look back."  
  
He nodded slightly, a small smile played on his lips and for a brief moment their eyes were locked on each other. "Noro lim Asfaloth, noro lim." (Run on Asfaloth, run on!) The swift horse flew at the command and soon could not be seen nor heard.  
  
"What are you doin'? Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam cried, still holding the torch Strider had given him.  
  
Strider turned to face the three little hobbits, "fear not for your friend Sam, Legolas will protect him."  
  
"Who was he?" Merry asked, looking in the direction the horse had sped, "I thought."  
  
Strider grabbed a torch and started after the horse, making his way slowly through the long plants. "What did you think Merry?" Pippin ventured, for he too felt something strange stir in him when the elf appeared.  
  
Strider remained silent, as though lost in some distant memory.  
  
"I thought I saw a great white light, and it seemed.well it seemed to come from the elf, if you get my meaning." Sam looked at him doubtfully, and Merry quickly looked away to the ground.  
  
"I saw it too!" Pippin cried, "Only I thought it was some strange trick that my eyes had played on me."  
  
"It was no trick Master Took. You saw an elf, or rather an elf as he is in the other world. He is Legolas, Prince of the Woodland Realm, of Mirkwood. He is the youngest son of King Thranduil- of that name you have no doubt heard for it was he that captured Bilbo long ago."  
  
Merry and Pippin exchanged brief glances. Strider caught this as he turned around to face them, and smiled. "The Firstborn are blessed, they may exist in both worlds at once, and it is not often that we witness their true form, only in times of great need and power. Indeed what you saw was but a reflection of the light of the Eldar, for the sight of such a being in all his beauty would have you fall to your knees in wonder. Frodo would have seen him in his true glory, as those in the Shadow Realm do."  
  
"You mean... he's more beautiful than he appeared to us? Well that would be a sight indeed", Sam whispered almost unheard. Merry and Pippin both nodded in agreement at Sam's last statement, and Strider smiled and bowed his head.  
  
"Are all elves so fair Strider?" Pippin inquired of the Ranger. Strider was silent for several moments, it seemed to the others that he was again lost deep in his own thoughts.  
  
"I was but a child when I first met the Prince of Mirkwood and it seemed to me then he was the fairest creature I had ever beheld."  
  
Pippin cast his gaze to the tall man's face, trying to discover what other information lay there, "and now?" he asked.  
  
Strider turned to the small hobbit, "and now?" he sighed and looked towards the faint trail left by the horse, "verily I know it to be true." And he was lost in thought once more.  
  
Pippin smiled broadly, the other hobbits were too far from the ranger to have caught the glint in his eye, but he had seen it clearly.  
  
"What's he doin' in Rivendell? Sam asked. Strider looked uneasy, as if some hidden wound had suddenly reopened.  
  
"He was being healed by Lord Elrond, he was gravely injured in a battle not long ago." The Hobbits knew to ask no more questions.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*********Flashback***********  
  
"Fear not Estel, Ada will have the Healing Rooms well stocked for your return!" Elladan said as the two stood by their horses preparing to leave through the main gates of Rivendell. Aragorn looked to his companion with exasperation. The blonde elf smiled broadly, his sapphire eyes focused on Aragorn's deep blue irises. "Since you two always seem to find trouble, when off on your little adventures!" Elladan laughed merrily. The other two remaining silent.  
  
"Nay brother."Elrohir appeared from behind Asfaloth ".they do not find trouble, it seems to know where they will be at any given moment." The dark haired brothers again laughed jovially. Legolas could do naught but smile at the good natured teasing of the sons of Elrond. He looked again to Aragorn, whom he knew, despite the grave look upon his face, to be enjoying the light- hearted banter between the four. Long had Legolas thought of these three as his brothers, a little longer than he had thought of the man beside him as his love. They mounted their steeds, Legolas once again borrowing mighty Asfaloth from Elrond's stables. With a last goodbye they rode out towards the woods of Rivendell, and so on to adventure  
  
. "Belain na le, n'adovaded!" ( May the Valar protect you! Until we meet again) they heard called from back at the gates  
  
. They rode on in silence, Aragorn knew his golden haired elf enjoyed the beauty of the woods of Imladris, and not for the first time he found himself enjoying the beauty of the elf's face.  
  
"At what do you stare meldanya?" A wide smile worked its way across the Ranger's face, and he looked quickly back to the path ahead, "nothing!" he lied  
  
. Legolas continued to gaze at the man beside him "hhhhhhhhmmmm" the long sigh caused Aragorn to turn back to his friend  
  
. "What?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. Legolas's smile deepened. He looked slowly from Aragorn to the road and back to the ranger again. "Noro lim Asfaloth!"  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
He finally reached the place where Legolas stood, now staring off into the thick trees to their right. His long bow rested in his left hand, an arrow notched with his right. Aragorn dismounted quickly. "What do your elf ears hear mela nin?"  
  
"Orcs." Legolas whispered, ".five and thirty at least, some way off, behind that small tree cluster." His head snapped up, as did his bow. The arrow left it with a soft pop, and not a second later a small cry was heard from the distance. Before Aragorn could see the foul beasts, his companion had spent nine arrows; all had been followed by the cry of a fallen orc. Aragorn now stood behind a large oak, and on cue leapt out into the thicket of the crowd. "Elendil!" he cried and struck three mighty blows to fell the orcs closest to him. He parried with another, before dispatching him swiftly. All the while he heard the mighty bow of the Woodland Realm singing. Legolas's arrows were soon spent, his quiver empty. The orc before him smirked broadly, the last move he would ever take, as the short knives were driven through his heart. The elf continued to slay all around him with the knives. Indeed it seemed to him that he was dealing with more than his fair share of the orcs. They would attack an elf before a man, for their hatred of the firstborn was great  
  
. Soon all were dead around them, and both man and elf breathed deeply. They were unhurt. Aragorn looked to where the elf was. He marvelled at the strength of that fairest of beings, and yet had no reason to, long had he and Legolas faced such dangers together and the man knew the elf's abilities. They surveyed the dead. "These are strange markings. Do you know these symbols Legolas?"  
  
"Nay such images I have not seen on orc armour." He looked suddenly back to the right, panic and fear in his eyes. Quickly he pulled an arrow from a fallen orc. "Estel!" he cried, and threw himself in front of the man. Aragorn had never seen Legolas fit and shoot an arrow so quickly, the sound rang in his ears when the arrow was released. But another had also been fired. He gasped. The elf lurched back into his arms, the foul wood piercing his chest  
  
. "Legolas!" he whispered.  
  
The elf's eyes widened in shock and pain. "Estel" he breathed almost inaudibly and grasped the man's hand tightly within his own. Aragorn laid him down upon the soft grass. He quickly removed the dark green tunic, now seeped in blood. The arrow was embedded deeply within his chest. Aragorn removed it quickly and examined the tip carefully. He gasped. His brow furrowed as he assessed the wound above Legolas's heart. The poison was spreading quickly through the elf's body. He pulled some Athelas leaves from his pouch, and chewed quickly on them. He rubbed the paste softly into the deep gash on the elf's porcelain skin. "Legolas? Mela nin? Hear me my love! Legolas?" tears ran down either side of the man's face, "Asfaloth!" he cried. The horse neighed in the background and soon stood before them. Legolas moaned softly when Aragorn lifted him. His eyes opened narrowly, "Estel."  
  
Aragorn climbed up on the horse's back, holding the elf in his arms in front of him. "No thalion mela nin.(Be strong my love) We must ride for Rivendell. Legolas?" The elf had fallen unconscious again; Aragorn kissed the soft golden hair. "Hold on mela nin. Noro lim Asfaloth, noro lim!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Ah! Aniron

Gackt no Hime: Thanks do much for your comments, I'm really glad you liked the start. Here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it!  
  
Bammers: Thanks, it's really great to get positive reviews!!!  
  
Nightshade3: Guess I'm not the only AL forever person out there!! I have nothing against Arwen Legolas is just, well better!!!!  
  
Draconic Lupine Moon: I didn't know that about the cartoon, but I think I'll go rent it if I can. I'm hoping to go the whole way through the story with this (if I pass my exams!!!) Thanks for reviewing and the good advise, here's more.  
  
Golden Leaf: You really hate Arwen??? Lol! Oh well, guess that's why you read this huh?! Well here's the start of the rest!  
  
Legolas19: Here comes chapter 2, hope you enjoy as much as the first! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine! (But if anyone offered me a perfectly groomed, blonde Orlando, I would be forced to accept- it would just be plain rude to refuse.)  
  
Wow just reread chap one, I really need to get a new word for beautiful huh???!!! Again, forgive the very awful Sindarin. And does anyone out there know the symbols of the Woodland Realm? What would their banners look like? Please R&R! Here it is chapter 2! Just realised I've thrown in some Shakespeare; you really can't escape secondary school English!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir; not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." The elf stood just to the left of Aragorn, peering at him; his bright blue eyes were full of knowledge that belied his young demeanour.  
  
Aragorn sighed, his face was grim, and his own eyes a reflection of sadness, "the same blood flows in my veins, the same weakness." He hissed those final words, and his voice was filled with a hatred Legolas was most unused to hearing from the man. It was his turn to sigh, long had he known Aragorn's feelings towards men, whom he deemed responsible for the plight they now faced. He had known the man's desire to distance himself from that race was great, but never before had he heard it voiced with such shame and loathing.  
  
"Your time will come.you will face the same evil, and you will defeat it." The words were spoken softly, yet resolutely, and with an open honesty that would force any who heard it to believe unconditionally. The striking elf now stood before Aragorn, and took his strong hands in his own. In a voice barely heard, he whispered serenely, "I dae ú kwara am'naia. Ú or lle.ú or nin." [The shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you.not over me.] With that he placed his forehead gently against that of the man, and smiled softly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The moon now showed his true and full face. Gliding through the sky, he cast his pale light over the rich woodland, and bathed the grounds of Rivendell in a heavenly glow. He threw a bright reflection onto the water's surface, so clear that Aragorn could see his own features stare back at him from the calm stream. He could also see the tall figure glide towards him on the bridge, though he heard no trace of him. He turned silently to meet the slender form of Legolas. A smile formed on his face, though he did not notice, he looked tenderly at the elf, and saw why it was the elves of the Mirkwood called him jewel. Legolas smiled warmly back at the Ranger, and moved to stand close to him. They said no words. Aragorn raised his right hand to touch the elf's pale cheek and ran his finger lovingly along the perfect bone, towards the prominent point of his elvish ear. Legolas's eyelids fluttered at the touch, at which they both smiled. Aragorn moved his hand to caress the soft strands of golden hair, loosed from their small braids behind his ears, if only for a short while. He ran his fingers through the silken wisps and followed their line all the way down to where the ends rested delicately above the elf's heart. Aragorn's brow furrowed when he touched that spot, and his eyes were filled again with a sadness untold. He laid his hand affectionately over Legolas's heart, and closed his eyes, feeling the soft steady rhythm with his palm. Legolas smiled sadly at Aragorn's face, and breathed softly in and out, letting a small sigh escape his lips.  
  
"Let not my heart's piercing trouble you Estel, can you not feel it recovered. All is well my love."  
  
"You should not have stepped so eagerly to my rescue. I am not of great enough consequence, to have caused your death." His hand rested still on Legolas's chest, and his fingers stroked the silk tunic fondly.  
  
"So easily forsaken, you deem yourself. It was lucky then, that I was there, Hope of Men." He smiled blithely, his head cocked to the right, and his eyes resting lovingly on Aragorn.  
  
"Use not such words for me Melamin."  
  
Legolas dropped his shoulders. His head he raised now in pride, an image of the splendour of the Eldar. He looked now directly at Aragorn, and it seemed that the sapphire colour had left his eyes, and was replaced instead with a silver gleam. He spoke again, with command and authority, and yet with love and ardour also, "You cannot forever hide from destiny Estel. Your path is set, and you will be led upon it, whether you will or no. As I will on mine." He sighed again, and looked to his left, into the cool waters of the stream. "Let us not argue melamin, this night was not meant for such things."  
  
Aragorn smiled and blinked slowly, and all trace of annoyance was gone from him, with just the sight of his exquisite companion. He gazed longingly at Legolas. "Do you remember when we first met?" Legolas looked questioningly into his eyes, his brows furrowed slightly in confusion. Aragorn loved him then, that look of innocence, and youth spread across his striking face. He smiled, "I thought I had strayed into a dream ", he said softly, stepping closer to the elf." I was but a child. and you." He held Legolas's face in his left hand, and let his fingers run lightly over his brow. ".I thought you an angel. And ada laughed at me, for I could not speak for fully five minutes after laying eyes on you. And all my life since have I desired you, and I thought my heart would burst smilingly, when I saw love in your eyes also." He held both the elf's hands in his own, and brought them slowly upwards. And softly he placed a kiss upon the pale skin. "Amin mela lle Legolas." The elf smiled deeply, and in his eyes, dancing like flames, the moonlight shimmered and sparkled. Aragorn clutched his hands as though they were something precious, and together they leaned in and kissed gently, passionately, lovingly upon the moonlit bridge.  
  
As one they broke off, their hands were still entwined, but now Aragorn held not only the elf's hands in his, but something else also. He clasped a small silver ring, wrought in the fashion of the elves. Its appearance was of two interwoven vine strands, wriggling quickly about each other in a strange never ending race. And studded intermittently along the spaces provided between the backs of the vines tiny jewels ran, of colours green and white. So small and carefully placed, the work of miniature elven smiths it looked. And threaded through the band was a fine silver chain, with a simple clasp at the ends. Even as Aragorn peered at it he saw beneath the silk tunic of his love, hung its mate. A perfect copy; and he noted that they would fit together seamlessly if placed side by side in the correct manner. He stared at Legolas, his lips parted slightly, even as he fingered the delicate piece of jewellery in his hand.  
  
"You must forgive its appearance Estel. I fear I possess only the hands of a warrior and not of a great elven smith." Legolas smiled sadly, clearly troubled by some flaw in the rings no one but he himself could see. Aragorn stood motionless for some minutes, staring intently at the ring in his palm.  
  
"You forged this?"  
  
"Yes, for what it is. It is no great dwarf piece nor indeed would an elf smith be proud of it, but it contains that which nothing else in this world or any can boast." Aragorn now looked deeply into Legolas's eyes ".my heart."  
  
"Lin ind nin Estel, melamin." [My heart is yours Estel, my love] "Will you keep it?"  
  
"You cannot give me this." Aragorn whispered gently.  
  
"It is mine to give to whom I will." Legolas looked expectantly into the Ranger's eyes, waiting for an answer he already knew.  
  
Aragorn smiled and placed the chain around his neck, fingering the ring lightly as he did so. "I would never leave it off." He grasped it tightly within his hand, and leaned in to kiss the elf once more. Legolas pulled away gently after only a few seconds, his eyes focused on the path behind Aragorn.  
  
"Your ada approaches. I fear I must take my leave of you this night Estel, somewhat earlier than I had hoped." He held Aragorn's hand in his own, "fuin vain melamin." [Good night] ".keep safe my heart." He added softly as he turned to leave. Aragorn watched as the golden hair disappeared into the woods.  
  
He now heard the soft footsteps of Lord Elrond's approach, and turned to greet his foster father. "Good evening ada. You go late abroad."  
  
"I have sought you out ion nin [my son], for there is much we would speak of. But I fear another matter must take precedence this night."  
  
Aragorn looked uneasy at this statement; he knew the look in his father's eyes to be one of woe, over what he could not yet tell. "Fear not ada, the council shall decide what must be done, and I, for my part, shall see it through."  
  
"Though I would speak with you of the matter of the Halfling's object, a more pressing matter has come to my attention of recent." He glanced behind Aragorn, into the woods and then furrowed his brow strongly when he glimpsed the small silver ring underneath the man's clothing. "Tell me ion nin, of what did you and the Prince so secretly speak?"  
  
Aragorn adjusted his stance slightly, confused and worried by his father's tone. "Of nothing secret ada. Or is there need now to skulk in the shadows, even in Imladris? It is no secret, and I thought you untroubled by our love."  
  
"Love? Nay Aragorn, you have but a childish infatuation with the Prince of Mirkwood. Do not speak so lightly of love, you know it not."  
  
"Why do you say such things ada?" Aragorn stood now closer to the old elf, his face a picture of anger and confusion.  
  
"Aragorn.Estel." Elrond's face softened as he looked upon the hurt expression the Ranger now showed. ".I fear I have let this go far too long."  
  
"Ada?"  
  
".this must end Estel. You and Legolas- it_ can_ not_ be." He stared now directly into Aragorn's confused eyes. "The Prince is promised elsewhere Aragorn, the pairing has long been foreseen, ere his birth was it known that Legolas Thranduilion would form the last alliance of elves. He would forge a new allegiance between the houses of Imladris and the Woodland Realm, in the last age of our being. He will marry one of my house, uniting forever the world of elves."  
  
"You lie!" the words were almost spat out, "naught has he spoken of such an arrangement. Why do you seek to separate us? Have you simply succumb to the feelings of the woodland elves, those who would not see their 'Jewel' Prince, matched so beneath his station. Do you too now think upon me as unworthy of such a fair being?" Aragorn was seething, his wrath was spoken before it was thought, and only once he had said it, did he realise to whom he was speaking. He bowed his head in shame, but could not bring himself to apologise, for the pain in his heart was too great.  
  
Elrond looked sadly upon his foster son. "Forgive me Estel. I know that you carry each other within your hearts, my words were harsh. But I speak the truth, Legolas knows naught of it, his father speaks also with him this very eve. It is the King's wish that this marriage take place Aragorn, indeed neither of us rightly knew the depth of your feelings for each other. Had we but known."  
  
"You should never have let such an affair take place?"  
  
"For the Prince to engage in any activity, which would call into question his purity.it would bring great shame on both our houses."  
  
"Do not let yourself be troubled ada; the fair Prince maintains his integrity, his purity." Aragorn hissed the words; he felt as though he had been slapped across the cheek, and he bade his heart stop beating, that it may ease his pain. ".I felt myself too unworthy of such a gift."  
  
"Aragorn." Elrond placed a hand on the man's shoulder, ".I meant no offence to you my son. But you understand that this cannot continue, I beg of you ion nin- end it now, before it is too late."  
  
"You would have me give up that which is dearer than the very soul I bear. He cannot be so easily cast aside ada, and why should he be, what pray tell makes you think that he would agree to such a marriage? He has already pledged himself to me, or does that mean nothing?"  
  
"It is his father's wish Aragorn, you know him too well to doubt his compliance; he will act in the best interests of his people."  
  
"Why would the King have his son enter such an arrangement, why would he see his favourite so melancholy?"  
  
"I cannot answer for the King, Estel, but if you will not freely give up this fruitless endeavour, then I beg you to think of your charge. Break not his heart Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn was turning to leave when those words pierced his very fibre, "that is not my intention ada."  
  
"And yet so will it be, if this is left unchecked. It may not yet be too late, but if you wait any longer.Aragorn this marriage, however wrong you may view it, will take place. And if he loves you still and must marry another. he will succumb to his grief." Aragorn shook his head violently; he turned on his heel now to face the elf.  
  
"You are wrong. You would think his heart weak, it is not." He stood now very close to Elrond, almost challenging the older one with his actions.  
  
"Indeed! I thought it no stronger than that ring about your neck!" Aragorn had never heard the old elf shout so; he had never heard him so angry. "Do you forget your place Estel?" He paused, seeing the look in Aragorn's eyes as he held the small silver hoop in his left hand. His own eyes softened, gone was the anger at the boldness of his son's outburst, and it was replaced with concern and sympathy. He sighed deeply and stepped back from the man. Aragorn stood now as still as stone, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Elrond looked out onto the water.  
  
"I would not wish you unhappy my son; remember that you too must marry. Once you are King, there will be many that would give their hand in marriage. Let it be out of love Estel, and not forced upon you as it is with Legolas. Like a son has he been to me also, perhaps that is at fault, too fond of you both was I, too concerned with your own happiness. Legolas must marry- Aragorn. You must give up your love, lest it break both your hearts. " Aragorn's eyes now welled up, and a single tear ran slowly down his cheek.  
  
"Ada." he pleaded with his eyes.  
  
"I will say no more this night."  
  
With that he left the man standing quite alone on the bridge. He clasped still the piece of silver metal with his left hand; with his right he clutched the rail of the bridge, for he might have fallen at that spot without its support. And he wept. And he still did not notice two young hobbits look on in sadness from their perches among the trees. 


	3. The Ring Goes South

Disclaimer: you see it's not mine, if it was; this is how it would have gone in the first place!!!  
  
Thanks to all my faithful reviewers, you have no idea how happy you make me, please keep it coming, even if you hate it!!! So sorry this chapter took soooooo long! The next few should be pretty quick, I'm on mid-term! Yay for no college! Boo for exams! Oh well hope you enjoy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nine companions, so be it. You shall be The Fellowship of the Ring!"  
  
"Right! So...where are we going?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas walked quietly along the marble halls, so soft were his footfalls that any who met him would be surprised. He made his way slowly past the great library, and down into the living quarters of the family of Elrond, long had it been that his own bed chambers were located in that wing of the great house. But it was not to his own room he journeyed, he lifted his right hand up to the middle of the great door at which he now stood, letting it fall again almost instantly. He sighed heavily, and turned to walk away again. The events of the past few hours swam through his head, and he felt trapped in a whirlwind of feelings. He stopped short of his own door, as though some light had suddenly cleared his vision, and he saw that he was not where he wished to be. Spinning deftly on his feet he glided back down the long corridor, and out into the grounds of Rivendell. Further along the hidden path he stepped quickly, until at last he reached the mighty oak tree that had been a gift from him to the Lord of Rivendell upon his first visit there. It stood now, proud and noble as a king of trees, his long arms swaying and singing softly in the light breeze, and as it saw the elf it sang out to him, overjoyed to see him who would talk for hours of the dealings of the elves. But Legolas saw now that another figure sat inside the hollow at the base of the great tree. Aragorn raised his gaze from the ground, and met the blue eyes of his friend, before turning hurriedly away again.  
  
Legolas sighed sadly, "You cannot bear to look me in the eye Estel. Tell me, mela nin, have I shamed you in some way, or caused you embarrassment? I had thought it you who had embarrassed me, why did you speak to me so at the council?"  
  
"I asked you merely to sit down, I did not realise it would cause offence, friend!" Aragorn looked the elf in his eyes now, holding his gaze, sneering as he did. "you had not the right to reveal my identity to Boromir, and yet so you did. But perhaps you think my feelings unimportant in more than one matter."  
  
Anger welled up in him then, as had never been in the company of this man. He laughed coldly, "you are angry Estel; that you can no longer hide among the shadows of Rivendell, behind a name that does not belong to you. What have I done but set you on your path, for left to you it might never be tread." Aragorn seethed at the remarks, but in his heart he knew that Legolas was right, and again he couldn't bear the sight of the elf's eyes. Legolas lowered his head sadly, "what would you have me do Estel? I cannot disobey the wishes of both our fathers. Do not make the mistake of thinking you possess the only broken heart in this matter."  
  
"You err my friend, my heart breaks not, nor will it for the loss of such folly. It is clear to me now how lightly the hearts of elves may be unlocked, not ten minutes did I possess yours until it was bestowed elsewhere." He clasped the ring in his fingers, letting it dangle from its small silver chain as it swayed lightly in the wind, and it seemed to entrance Legolas with its small delicate movements. "Why have you chosen to follow me on this quest? It is not your place to go."  
  
Legolas turned from the ranger then, "I must represent my people, who else would do it? I am a captain of the woodland elves, it is only right that I should be the one to see this mission through."  
  
"Do you mistake me for your father Legolas; I am not so easily lied to as he. Why not speak the truth my prince... you would follow me as a lapdog, as ever you have done."  
  
Legolas turned back to Aragorn now, all trace of love and affection seemed gone from the man's face, and it was replaced by anger and malice. "Why are you saying this?" the tears that formed in the elf's eyes were visible to all who may have witnessed the exchange. He looked into Aragorn's own silver grey irises and pleaded silently with the man. But the Ranger merely inhaled sharply, and looked again to the piece of metal in his hand. He held it out now, and grabbing Legolas's wrist, he placed it softly in the elf's upturned palm.  
  
"This belongs to you." But it was said sadly, with regret and sorrow lacing his voice, and he could not prevent its wavering a little when he added, "perhaps the lady Arwen will wear it longer than I."  
  
Legolas looked at the small ring in his hand and sighed quietly, tears made their way slowly down his porcelain cheeks, and Aragorn wished for nothing more than to hold the elf in his arms and beg forgiveness for what he had said, but he couldn't.  
  
"It was a gift..." he said sadly, clasping the ring back in Aragorn's hand, stroking the man's fingers gently and briefly, before looking him in the eyes again, "...keep it." With that he was gone, and Aragorn was left to stand under the shade of the great oak, whose song had turned to one of sorrow and despair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas walked to the front of the company- safe behind Gandalf, he knew he would not have to endure the company of Aragorn. They were travelling due South now, the shadows of the Misty Mountains loomed upon their left as they went slowly on. Pippin walked behind Gimli, but he watched not the horizon, nor indeed where the company were going, as would befit one who does not know their way. Rather he observed the movements of the fair creature ahead of him. Legolas walked with sadness, and spoke seldom, if ever, to any of the other nine walkers. Pippin knew Aragorn was some way behind, and that the two, who had seemed so close but two days ago, had broken some bonds of great fellowship. He wondered what had caused such a drastic and dramatic reversal of all he knew to be true, surely they could not blame each other for what Lord Elrond and Thranduil had forced upon them. Indeed Pippin felt them much too in love to let such matters break their bond with each other, and, in his opinion, such a thing would serve only to increase their determination. He would have to speak to Merry when they were both out of range of the others' prying ears. He was drawn out of his reverie by the announcement of lunch, for a Hobbit's stomach overcomes most matters in the ranks of importance.  
  
Aragorn watched closely as the two smallest Hobbits fought with Boromir. They were no soldiers, but he sensed a fire just beneath their merry surface, that could be fearsome when ignited. Perhaps the friendship these four shared would prove to be the greatest strength they had in the fight against the forces of evil. His attention was drawn away from the 'battle', way beyond his left to where a lonely figure stood. The elf's golden hair was billowing in the wind, and his delicate frame stood tall in the late morning wind. The air was cold, and had he known better, he would have said that the elf's milky skin was a result of the biting breeze they all felt. Upon the wind he thought he heard the soft sound of singing, as though nature was lamenting the loss of Autumn and heading sadly into the Winter. But he was aware now that it was not the wind; Gandalf stood also watching the elf carefully, as he sang sweetly and melancholy into the wind. All the earth around him seemed to fill with the sadness of his own heart. Gandalf nodded slowly and turned to sit down to his lunch once again, but he spotted the Ranger gazing longingly in Legolas's direction, and sighed loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pippin wondered why he had volunteered for such a mission, he was no soldier, nor great traveller, and yet here he was on the utmost peak of the Misty Mountains, fearing for his life as the snow grew ever deeper. He and Merry clung to Boromir's chest, fearing being dropped from the high peaks of Caradhras. He saw a lithe figure sweep past him, gliding on the snow as though he wore skates on ice pond. All but Aragorn marvelled at the quick movements of Legolas along the snow, leaving no footprints as he went. Boromir grunted loudly, and smiled wryly when he saw the elf brush past him. 'Nice for some!' Pippin couldn't be sure whether or not he had said it aloud; his voice was lost in the call of Legolas from far ahead of them.  
  
"There is a fell voice on the air!"  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf cried, even as a great fall of snow plunged from the heights above them. He strode forward now chanting in a strange tongue, the Hobbit's did not recognise. With his left hand he held his mighty staff aloft, shouting loudly into the air. A thunderous crash above them was all they heard before they were buried deep in the snow, Legolas pulling the wizard to the relative safety of the mountain wall. He pulled the dwarf from the deep drift, and shook the icy dust from his tunic. The others were now arguing about the chosen path, as he helped the two youngest Hobbits back to their feet. Pippin looked graciously at him, and for the first time in many hours he was forced to smile at the cheerful nature of these strange young folk.  
  
"...if we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria."  
  
Those words brought a grimace to the elf's fair face. Merry and Pippin looked to him with concern in their eyes, wondering what could disturb so great and noble a being. The very thought of those dark places horrified him, as no other terror could. To live without stars, sun or moonlight, he could not imagine a more wretched place. He looked to Frodo with pleading eyes, silently willing the Hobbit to choose the path South, to Rohan.  
  
"We will go through the mines."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn watched his former love stalk silently away from the Doors of Dúrin, and he wondered if secretly Legolas did not help in the solving of the riddle, in the hope that they would have to turn back, and take another road. The elf watched longingly as Bill plodded quickly away from the west wall of the Mines, wishing to be astride the small pony. Merry and Pippin busied themselves with throwing stones, thought Aragorn bid them stop. He gazed out upon the murky waters; that had swollen and filled the whole vale with their dampness, so that only a small shelf of land remained in front of the doors. And suddenly they opened.  
  
Legolas crept slowly and carefully into the great hall, vaguely aware that the dwarf was speaking to him.  
  
"Soon master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires; malt beer; red meat off the bone!"  
  
Legolas was staring uneasily into the gloom before them, and quickly glancing back at the moon behind. His face was wistful, and despairing. Aragorn smiled sadly at his companion's discomfort, he knew how Legolas hated caves and he knew that the elf would soon learn to despise the long dark of Moria.  
  
"And they call it a mine-a Mine!!!"  
  
"This is no mine-it's a tomb."  
  
The light Gandalf had provided now showed the welcome of Moria in its horror. Legolas quickly plucked an arrow from the remains of a dwarf that lay at his feet, "Goblins!" He knocked an arrow to his own bow with lightning speed, and began to retreat with all haste, even as Boromir called for them to leave. Sam's call interrupted their quick removal from the caves, as they saw a huge creature emerge from the waters outside. Its many arms writhed menacingly and strongly along the surface, feeling their way towards the group, with awful speed. Frodo now hung by his ankle from one of the hideous tentacles, while the other Hobbits hacked furiously at its wriggling arms. Legolas let fly an arrow, and it struck the creature just above Frodo's ankle, dropping him from a height. But even as he fell, another of the long vine-like strands grabbed onto the young Hobbit, and pulled him closer to the centre of the lake. Frodo cried frantically fro Aragorn to rescue him when the awful creature reared its head, and reeled Frodo further in towards its mouth. Boromir and Aragorn hewed at as many tentacles as they could, with Legolas sending arrows into the beast at a furious pace. At last the creature gave up, and deemed Frodo too much hassle for his worth, but it advanced now, moving closer and closer to the doors. Gandalf called them all into the mine, and they had just reached the safety of the caves when the outer wall crashed down behind them and all light was lost.  
  
Legolas breathed quickly, his face remained calm, as was the way with the elves; they could easily hide their emotions from those around them. But he knew he could not fool Aragorn, he felt the man even now staring at him, but in Legolas's mind Aragorn was not watching him with sympathy and sadness but with triumph and glee at the elf's petty fears. As he turned to follow the others, Legolas caught Aragorn looking quickly away from him, and his face did fall with sorrow. He looked one last time to where the entrance had once stood, before facing the deep dark of the mine. 


	4. A Path in the Dark

Disclaimer: nope not mine, all Tolkien, I merely twist his words to suit my own evil purposes.  
  
A/L slash- if you don't like it then don't go any further!  
  
Just have to say a huge thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story, you're the reason I'm writing this now instead of studying chemistry!! Please review, even if you hate the story, I want to know. Anyway on with chapter four.  
  
A/N: I know I've changed a few minor details of the scene in Moria, but hey I've started messin with the thing and I mean to continue. So problem? Don't tell me, cos I flaunt artistic license! But I do apologise that this chapter is a little dull! But on another note-a shout out to Legolas 19, who, by my reckoning has been the first to review every chapter-which makes me instantly like you!!! Oh and I just found your story, which I am going to read right after I post this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've no memory of this place." Legolas stopped suddenly behind the Wizard, absorbing the words just uttered. He had no desire to travel through this dark dank tunnel, but to be lost among the rocky ruins of the Dwarves quite unnerved the wood elf. He observed Gandalf closely, hoping silently that the matter would be resolved quickly, and they would move on through the mines, out into the happy bright of the sun, or the silvery sheen of the stars. When Gandalf took up position on the boulders in front of the three portals, the elf sighed deeply to himself and turned away from the passages, into the stern face of Aragorn. The Ranger nodded briefly and brushed past Legolas towards Gandalf. Legolas was leaning against a rather large rock, close to Boromir when the other man returned. They all sat in silence for a time, the smoke from the men's pipes filling the air with a greyish plume, swirling in the drafts rising from the depths of the caves, and disappearing far above their heads. Aragorn seemed to be lost to the group, eyes stony like the walls on which they focused. He bowed his head, and then turned to the left, to where his elf stood.  
  
His elf...but he wasn't, he had made certain of that. He wished the words in Rivendell unspoken again, that he could be sitting here beside his best friend, reassuring the elf that he would see the sky soon. He knew how uncomfortable Legolas was feeling. The Prince hid his emotions well, as he had been taught at court, but he could never fool one who knew him so well as Aragorn. He looked at the elf now, even as he stood gently caressing the soft wood of his bow, the touch reminding him of home. The grey wood of the bow was carved beautifully from the trees of Mirkwood, they would be dropping their leaves soon, laying their rust and golden carpet along the paths of Legolas's home, falling softly outside his windows. Aragorn was lost in his thoughts of that beautiful place, despite the dangers surrounding the Woodland Realm; Thranduil's palace remained a haven of the elves, protected by the ceaseless watch of their renowned warriors. He was laying on a soft bed of velvet now, the birds singing sweetly around him. His mind was completely devoid of the troubles of the outside world; he rubbed his head against the soft fabric of the cushions and sighed. He smiled when he felt a soft strand of hair fall on his forehead, and he knew instantly that it would be golden in colour, and apple scented. He reached his fingertips up to caress the silky strands, and was rewarded with a warm, delicate kiss on his lips. Aragorn opened his eyes to look in the cerulean irises of Legolas. He stroked the smooth skin of the elf's face and leaned in to kiss him again. Legolas smiled back at the Ranger, but even as the blue eyes of the elf sparkled with mirth, the image faded and Aragorn saw only black and grey and heard the dripping of hidden water somewhere in the distance. His mind was set now. He sprang lightly to his feet and strode over to the sombre elf.  
  
Legolas looked up when he heard the purposeful footsteps of the man. Aragorn was so close to him now that he could feel the Ranger's breath on his neck. "Do not fear mellon nin, we will soon be rid of this place." Aragorn whispered softly to the elf. Legolas looked at the man incredulously.  
  
"And what do you care how I am feeling? I do not fear the dark, Ranger; I simply do not wish to be so confined in my present company." Aragorn was shocked; Legolas had never spoken so irately to him, his voice sounded distorted and cruel.  
  
And why should it not, he thought, had he not directed his own anger at the elf, just a few short days ago. "Legolas... forgive me, my words in Imladris..."  
  
"What of them Aragorn? Is there some other way in which you would insult me, have you found a new method of humiliation fit for my ears?" The elf hissed the words loudly enough for Pippin and Merry to forget their current conversation and strain their ears to that of the man and elf.  
  
"You know those were not my words Legolas. I was angry; I would wish them unsaid if it could be so." Aragorn pleaded with the elf, his eyes searching those of Legolas, looking for the love that once shone brightly within them. "I cannot bear the idea that you think ill of me, you are my true love-that will never change. I swore to you once that it would be forever, and my heart holds true to that oath." He grasped the elf's hand in his own. "Legolas?"  
  
"Oh, it's that way!" The wizard brought all four of them from their reverie; Legolas removed his hand from the clutches of the man, and stalked gracefully after Gandalf through the stone passage way. Pippin stood motionless staring sadly at the lone figure of Aragorn, as the dejected Ranger composed himself and followed the Fellowship further into the mines.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas had never realised the beauty the Dwarves could create, but the lost city of Dwarrowdelf was superb to his eyes. He spun slowly round, looking in awe into the cavernous halls before Aragorn came under his gaze. He dropped his shoulders and turned away from the man, back where Gandalf and the others had congregated. But Gimli sprinted away to the right towards a new source of light, a narrow beam that shone into another chamber from an unknown source. The Fellowship followed the dwarf into the chamber and found him kneeling in front of a large stone tomb. Legolas recognised the language inscribed on the slab, but could understand it not.  
  
"Here lies Balin, son of Hundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then, it's as I feared" Gandalf handed his hat and staff to Pippin, before stooping to retrieve the tattered book that lay to the side of Balin's tomb. Legolas was uneasy, his keen senses alerted to some unseen danger close at hand, though he knew not what. He turned his head to scan outside the confines of the chamber, but even his elvish eyesight could not far penetrate the thick dark.  
  
"We must move on, we cannot linger." He spoke to the air, and was not rewarded with any response. Boromir nodded briefly, but he could not force the company to move on. Aragorn however was more disturbed by the elf's words of caution, he had known Legolas all his days- the elf was never wrong when it came to such matters.  
  
Their thoughts were interrupted quickly by the sound of metal against stone, and the crashing of a small heavy object down the depths of a well and into the expanse of the mine. Legolas snapped his head over to Pippin, his eyes widened with horror. When the noise finally subsided, and was met with nothing but silence, the group let a collective sigh.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!"  
  
Then came the drums in the deep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They have a cave troll!" Legolas threw another rotting axe to Boromir- the two men busied themselves barring the heavy door to the chamber. They all stood together, Legolas bidding one of the hideous creatures show their faces that he might loose an arrow. The head of an axe pierced the wood of the door- letting a small splinter fly to the ground. The elf needed no more. The arrow flew from his bow, striking his target exactly, even as he nocked another, aimed and fired. Boromir for the first time did not doubt why the elf was fit to accompany them on their quest. The men charged down the orcs that now spilled into the room, crying with awful, shrill voices. Aragorn hewed at the neck of one, while the hobbits ran down another group that had threatened the Ringbearer. And then it appeared. Led on a chain, it swung its huge hammer at Sam, not even fazed by the arrow Legolas had lodged in its shoulder.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir now fought side by side, the two great captains-masters of the sword. Aragorn's strokes were fierce and merciless, though his mind was not one of malice but concern. He could feel the elf was nearby, and he feared, though he had no reason, that some hurt would befall Legolas, ere the battle was done. He heard another arrow whistle through the air, the sound was not new to his ears and he sighed a little to know that Legolas's bow was still singing. His face was grave when he was spun round to face the elf. Legolas now stood upon a low stone panel, having jus shot again at the monstrous troll. He dispatched two orcs quickly, stabbing each with an arrow to the throat. When he turned the heavy iron chain was sweeping towards him. He dove underneath it. Again and again, the troll swung the heavy leash, while Legolas ducked to escape the blows. The chain inched ever closer to the elf with each stroke.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn looked on in horror. He fought his way to his friend, hewing at orc heads as he ran. The chain now caught around a large pillar, and he saw Legolas stamp his foot upon it, holding it in place. "Nooo! Legolas...!" his cries fell on deaf ears. The elf danced lightly up along the length of the chain until he stood astride the troll's enormous head. Aragorn could do nothing to stop him. He launched another arrow, straight into the troll's skull, and sprang down from its shoulders, landing softly on the ground in front of the Ranger. An arrow skimmed past Aragorn's ear, killing a rogue orc that would have hewed him from behind. He said nothing. His breathing was quick and shallow. He looked into the cobalt eyes of his companion, his face still taut with worry. And he sighed. For the elf's eyes sparkled, and a small smile formed on his lips. Then the pair stirred, as though waked from a trance. They dove into the foray once again. Aragorn ran two orcs through with his sword, and spun on his heel to cut another down behind him. And then he saw the troll attack Frodo and the other hobbits.  
  
He ran to the small hobbit. The troll was sniffing around the pillar Frodo hid behind, drawn to the Halfling by some hidden force. Frodo called to Aragorn for help, and the man happily threw himself in the path of the attack. He lunged at the enormous creature with a long discarded spear, stabbing it firmly in the chest. But the troll's skin was thick, and the wound not so deep as it appeared. A mighty blow from the beast's hand sent the Ranger reeling. He bounded unkindly off the pillar to his right and landed heaped on the floor. Frodo tried to crawl to the fallen man, but he was thrown back against the wall and with a final thrust the troll ran the spear at him, and all was dark.  
  
Merry and Pippin called frantically to Legolas when Aragorn was hurt. The elf was desperate to reach the man he had once loved do dearly. The two smaller Hobbits tightened their grip on their sword hilts and fired themselves at the troll, hacking and nipping at its back with their blades. Pippin gave one last stab to the back of the troll and it raised its ugly head, allowing the elf to send an arrow through its skull from beneath. It collapsed now at Legolas's feet. The elf moved off to where Aragorn had lain, and was relieved. The man crawled over broken stone to Frodo, who lay as dead on the ground. The group gathered round the small figure, who shocked them all when he gasped for breath, and sat up apparently unhurt.  
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-Dum!"  
  
Legolas looked into Aragorn's eyes when he ran past the Ranger, into yet another vast hall of stone. Aragorn could only hope that the look meant all that he hoped it would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world."  
  
Only Legolas seemed to comprehend the danger they now faced. They ran on at Gandalf's bidding, through another passage way. Legolas ran swiftly behind Boromir, catching the Captain of Gondor, and pulling him to safety from the deep plunge where the stair fell away into nothing. On they went, down and down, the heat from below them grew steadily as they ran, and the flames threatened to lick at their heels any moment. All were forced to halt at a gap in the great stair, but Legolas jumped deftly to the other side, and begged the others to follow. Gandalf had made his way safely across when the arrows struck about their feet. The whined through the air and snapped against the stone, then rattled and fell into the pits below. The orcs were no match for the skill of the Wood Elves, and their youngest prince could not be outdone by any who tried. He nocked an arrow quickly, fired, and then nocked another. He shot again. Even with only the flickering light of the flames below to guide him, he did not miss. He stopped and turned to catch Boromir and the two small Hobbits he carried, as they flung themselves over the precipice. Aragorn provided cover while the others fled. His shots met their targets, though he felt it only luck rather than skill. He quickly tossed Sam over to Boromir, and reached around to send Gimli by the same path. Legolas was sending arrows through the air with all the speed he could muster, but his quiver was almost empty, and the orcs multiplied. Boromir found himself once again in awe of the elf before him, and at once felt angry that he had not thought better of that fair being from the outset. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Legolas's arm reaching over to catch Gimli by the beard, and save him from a long fall.  
  
The stair crumbled away from under their feet. Aragorn could not jump the distance that now lay between him and the rest of the Fellowship. The upper stairs came crashing down on them; the noise filled the whole cavern with an awful echo that resounded from all around them. They felt trapped. Frodo looked desperately to Aragorn to save him. The ground underneath them began to move, swaying this way and that, rocking away under their feet. Their only hope would be that the bridge could fall against the lower portions, and then they would take their chance to jump blindly. They leant forward, and with them went the stair. Legolas beckoned for them to jump. And he caught them. The stairs cracked and splintered, and fell into the abyss. And again they ran on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They gathered solemnly on the rocks outside the eastern gate of Moria. The sun bathed them in his rays, but it was not enough to empty them of the cold. Legolas had longed to leave the gloom of the mine, but even he did not now notice how glorious the warm sun felt against his face. Gandalf had fallen. Their guide, counsellor and friend had plunged into darkness, as had their hearts. Aragorn urged them on, into the haven of the Golden Wood, but the Hobbits would not be so easily moved. Looking at Aragorn, no one could have guessed the pain the loss of the old wizard had caused. But Legolas knew. He read the man, and helped him rouse the others, that they might find some peace for the night ahead. Their first night without Gandalf. 


	5. The Golden Wood

Disclaimer-I think we all know that NONE of these characters, places or things in general belong to me. But if ANYONE out there wants to give me the rights (including the actors) to LOTR, please do feel free.  
  
I know it may have seemed I'd abandoned this story but this chapter's been written for ages just never had the chance to get online, so thank you to everyone who's come back to read!  
  
A/N- I've gotten all adventurous with the elvish in this one- it's probably, well no it's most definitely, all wrong but I'm trying!!! Oh and I'm really crap at summaries, it's just something I cannot do well- cant write headlines for my news articles either- so if anybody reading this story can summarise it well and doesn't mind me plagiarising said summary, well please let me know- it'd be great! Now on with chapter five...  
  
"Well here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily- I have the eyes of a hawk, and the ears of a fox. Oh!" Gimli's rant was cut rudely short by several arrow tips that now threatened to pierce his face.  
  
"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark!" Haldir stepped forward, a small smirk played lightly on his lips when he saw Aragorn. A smile that faded quickly when he met with the eyes of his Northern kindred, even as Legolas lowered his bow. Aragorn looked quickly from elf to elf, Haldir shifted his position uncomfortably, and Legolas's eyes spoke only sadness and shame, though none other saw it. The man stepped forward to speak quietly with the Guard of Lorien.  
  
"Haldir ó Lorien, ten edraith tululye. Lye boáº» varallie." [Haldir of Lorien, we come for help. We need your protection.]  
  
"Aragorn, these woods are perilous, we should go back!"  
  
"You have entered the Realm of the Lady of The Wood, you cannot go back. Come, she is waiting." His blue eyes seemed to pierce Frodo to his very core, and the Hobbit had the distinct feeling that this elf knew exactly what it was he carried about his neck. Aragorn walked beside Haldir now, and the two were deep in conversation. Frodo and Sam were behind them, followed by Gimli. Merry and Pippin wandered slowly after, marvelling at the tall blonde elves that flanked them on both sides. Legolas and Boromir held up the rear. The elf looked only at the ground, and spoke not, until Boromir broke the silence. "Gandalf was a great friend to you was he not?"  
  
Legolas was startled by the sudden question; he looked into the man's eyes, his own blue orbs filled with sadness. "Aye, he was often a guest at my home, I have known him many lifetimes of men, and he has been my friend and guide. This world does not yet know of the severity of its loss." Boromir nodded absently, and bowed his head again. It was many hundred feet before he spoke again.  
  
"I confess I did not befriend him as I now wish I had, though he travelled often to my city. My father holds no love of Mithrandir, although he has long had the friendship of my younger brother, Faramir." The man smiled at the mention of that name, his gaze widening as though he was remembering some meeting past. Legolas smiled at this, the first such smile in many days.  
  
"What do you find so amusing master elf?"  
  
"It is naught- you do not say so but I believe you hold great affection for your brother. I believe you to be protective of him- though he needs it not!" Boromir laughed, drawing strange looks from the fellowship, apart from Merry and Pippin, who had heard the whole exchange.  
  
"I get the feeling, Legolas, that you are the victim of an older brother! Aye I confess that I am all too concerned for the safety of Faramir, perhaps it is a remnant of our childhood exertions together, and we were well known throughout the city for our mischief. I am glad to say that we are now well known for our skills in battle, though I would wish to use them much less than I do. Much blood has been spilt in my land- too much. Every day there is some new foe to defeat, and every day more of our men fall- good men, those who trained me, and those with me." The man's eyes filled with sadness. Legolas looked at him curiously, it was clear to the elf that this man had seen too much hurt in such short years as he had lived. Boromir, who now noticed that he was under observation, turned to meet the stare of Legolas, and smiled briefly. "I have not yet thanked you!" He saw the puzzled look on the elf's face, and continued, "You saved me from a deep plunge back in the mines, and more, without your bow we would surely have be slain on the stairs- you have great skill. Forgive me also, my words at the council were rude and uncalled for."  
  
"Ha, I have heard much worse mellon nin! Fear not, I do not hold your words to heart. But you understand now why we must take this journey, for we have seen how evil is drawn to the Ringbearer- the watcher in the lake, and then the troll. Aye this thing brings great peril." Legolas barely spoke the final words, wishing none of the Lorien elves to hear. They had now walked at least one mile into the depths of the forest, following no path that was visible to the untrained eye. At last Haldir gave the order for the company to turn and when they came to the top of a nearby hillock they saw it- Caras Galadhrim-dwelling of the Lord and Lady of the Wood. Up into the trees they went, climbing steadily until they reached the treetops, and were called to halt upon a high flet. Haldir then stood to the side, as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel made their way slowly down the steps. The Hobbits and Boromir stood in awe of the great beauty before them, the lady was dressed all in white, and a great light shrouded both her and the man at her side. They both had hair of long gold, and a wisdom in their eyes that their faces did not show. The elf queen now held each member of the Fellowship in her gaze, long did she look into the eyes of Aragorn, and then to Legolas.  
  
"Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell- tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him?"  
  
The Lady Galadriel looked still into the eyes of the Prince of Mirkwood, "He has fallen into shadow."  
  
Aragorn lay against the soft bark of the mallorn tree, enjoying once again the feel of delicate grass and mossy ferns beneath his feet. Pipe smoke filled the air around him with a cloudy swirl of numerous shapes, each one disappearing too quickly into the night air. His eyes too were clouded, a mist had engulfed his whole body as he reflected on the words he had heard spoken inside his head, and of the images he had seen there. She spoke of the return to power of the King of Men, and he saw a host of men march from the gates of Minas Tirith, holding high in the air the banners of the King. He saw then the city burning, and the white tree being hacked and hewn by foul creatures of Sauron. And he saw a man clad all in white, bringing a crown down upon the head of another who knelt before him. And he saw Legolas, tall and proud, smiling at him, and then engaged in a great fight, and when that image faded another formed in his eyes- the elf lay upon a bed of silk and velvet, his eyes were closed, and he was as white as Caradhras itself. When his beloved elf opened his eyes they were filled with pain and sorrow, and there was no light left in them now. He sighed, not knowing what to make of the visions he had had, but those of his love troubled him deeply. He worried for his dear Legolas, though they had seen many battles together, Aragorn's heart felt stabbed with a blade when he thought of his elf in this war. He longed for one of those smiles he had seen in his head, wished he could gather Legolas to him, and find solace in those strong archer's arms, as he had once done. 'I will not give up so easily.' With that he was gone, following some faint prints deeper into the surrounding trees. He knew the elf probably sat high up in one of the golden trees, and he knew also that Legolas may not welcome the sight of this Ranger.  
  
It was not long until he heard raised voices, or rather one raised voice. And he knew instantly whose harsh words those he heard belonged to. Haldir. He spied the Warden in a clearing some ten yards ahead of him, he was gesturing wildly with his arms, and his normal soft tones were replaced with malice and anger. He was furious. Aragorn pitied the soul who had incurred this wrath, and wondered what had befallen his friend, that would cause so foul a mood.  
  
"...do you care nothing for the feelings of others? I thought you a friend! And how I have been rewarded for my foolishness! I have always known you to be proud and headstrong, but I never thought you would betray those who have long respected and loved you. Do you not see what damage you are causing- why must you tear so many lives apart for your own gain? When we last met, you spoke only words of joy and happiness at my union, and now you would be the one to destroy whatever love I may have. I cannot speak for your feelings towards me, but care you nothing for those of my- YOUR lady? And what of Estel, have you cast him aside also?"  
  
Aragorn was horrified. He knew now exactly whom it was that Haldir so unashamedly rebuked. His love. His elf. Legolas. He would not listen to another word of this tirade. He sprang quickly from his place among the bushes, and stepped between the two elves. Legolas for his part had said nothing, but looked at Haldir with sadness in his eyes, and turned to leave once Aragorn had arrived.  
  
"Enough Meldanya (Friend)! You do not know of what you speak! Let it be." Aragorn placed his hand on Haldir's shoulder. "Please mellon nin, do not direct your anger where it should not lay."  
  
Haldir looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Estel...how can you let this happen- he has used you most cruelly, and would now move on to ensnare his next victim. I will not let him take my love from me!"  
  
"Haldir...meldanya, do you even hear what it is you speak? You know what you say is not the truth, please old friend, you must see that this is not of Legolas's doing. I can assure you that he loves our lady dearly, but only as I do, as a brother would. Do not think him to blame Haldir- he is lost to me also. This is forced upon him, though I know not why. The Lords of the elves would have their houses united; I fear they have lost all reason."  
  
"If that is indeed the case, then why did he not speak the truth to me? And why does he recoil from you, if you still have his love?"  
  
"I cannot see his mind any longer, he has closed himself to me, and he has reason- I do not wish to repeat it, for it brings me great shame. But believe me when I say this to you- he grieves for the loss of your love, we have long know of your affection for Arwen, and of your promise to each other. He carries blame where it does not rest, Haldir let him not lose your friendship and love-he has already been robbed of mine."  
  
The Lorien elf looked at Aragorn with saddened eyes, understanding all that had been said, and some of what had not. He bowed his head and shook it gently, his blonde hair catching stray beams of moonlight, mirroring them and letting them dance off its surface again. "Ai Estel I am a fool. I have done much hurt I fear, forgive me, I could not see for my own anger. It is clear that there is something amiss with our dear Thranduilion, I have failed in my duties as a friend to him this night. I must seek him out, and request his forgiveness."  
  
"No wait, I would speak with him first- do not fear meldanya, you have long held our friendship, and so shall it remain. Speak with him in the morn; I will go to him now." With one last squeeze of the elf's shoulder, Aragorn left, following the path Legolas had taken, until he found the prince perched dangerously on a low branch of a mallorn. "Legolas? Melamin..."  
  
"Pedo ú tanya!" (Don't say that)  
  
Aragorn sighed loudly, "Why did you allow Haldir to say such things to you, why did you not tell him the truth?"  
  
"It would be of little comfort, why should he not have someone to blame, Arwen will soon be lost to him forever-to me."  
  
"But it is not of your doing, the blame lies not with you, why are you acting this way?"  
  
Legolas looked at him incredulously, how could he not know, how could someone so close to him, who claimed still to love him not see the hurt he had done with his own words. He felt his anger and sorrow bubble inside him, threatening his sombre face into betraying emotions. He made to stalk away but was grabbed unkindly by the arm.  
  
Aragorn loosened his grip when he saw the elf wince, he knew Legolas wished to run, but couldn't let the prince slip away yet again. "And what of me? Have you cast me aside? There are few who would curse you for it had they heard all I have said to you since... Legolas, I cannot force you to forgive me, and I would not have it so. I wish you only to know this- mela en Coiamin na lle, irmoamin na lle, lin ind nin, ilyamenie- díhenamin." (You are the love of my life, you are my desire, my heart is yours, always- forgive me) He fled the scene before the elf could respond; the salt from his eyes burning the small nicks and cuts on his face.  
  
Legolas rested on a low branch of a mallorn contemplating all that had come to pass that evening- Haldir's rude outburst; Aragorn's own revelations, in fact he was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not heed the approach of a light footed being until the swish of soft fabric alerted his ears that The Lady of the Golden Wood stood below him.  
  
"Mae Govannen Legolas Thranduilion!"  
  
Legolas bowed his head gently and sprang lightly from his position among the leaves. His face was filled with only reverence for the Elf Queen, though the mask was easily swept away by the lady's warm stare. For the first time in all his long years, Legolas could not withstand the gaze of Galadriel.  
  
"I have watched you closely young leaf, I know of your heart's troubles." Her voice was almost song-like in its melodious tones. Her azure eyes met with his own crystal blue ones, and suddenly his head was filled with images.  
  
Of his home in the north, of the Fellowship-Frodo & Sam floating high above a rocky wasteland, Merry & Pippin lost among a sea of trees, Boromir and Gimli calling out in the dark, Gandalf riding swiftly through a plain of green-snow white robes billowing behind him, and Aragorn fighting, and Aragorn smiling, and Aragorn King of Gondor. He saw images of the White City of Minas Tirith, of black ships and white gulls and out of the swirling clouds of all these he saw himself and gasped.  
  
"The future has already been laid down young Prince of Greenwood; yours will determine the future of all on this earth. Remember this only, long have you been blessed by the Valar, it was foreseen ere the joyous occasion of your birth-and you do not know all ends. You must fulfil this quest which has been laid upon you, only then can your fate be realised."  
  
With that said did she leave as quickly as she had appeared beneath him, and once again he was left to his own thoughts. 


End file.
